creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
TaytBot
Non ho ancora capito il vero scopo del TaytBot, penso che non esista nemmeno. Ancora oggi provo inquietudine riguardo a ciò che mi è successo, forse è la cosa più orribile che mi sia mai capitata. Mi chiamo Jim, e quella che segue è la mia esperienza con TaytBot. Tutto iniziò l'anno scorso, qualche giorno dopo il mio quindicesimo compleanno, dopo aver ricevuto un nuovo computer. Amavo quell'affare, aveva windows 8 e una scheda grafica nvidia potentissima. Passavo giornate davanti ad esso, giocavo, programmavo e rimanevo in contatto con i miei amici, visto che vivo in una parte molto poco conosciuta della mia città. Ero appena tornato da scuola, (era molto presto perché i professori delle ultime ore erano in sciopero) neanche il tempo di togliermi la giacca ed ero già davanti al computer. I giochi che usavo spesso si stavano aggiornando e io non riuscii a giocarli. Preso dalla noia andai su internet e mi misi a cercare cose a caso, e tra video, immagini, giochi flash e chat con amici trovai un sito. Il sito trattava di argomenti molto diversi tra loro, andava da recensioni di film a classifiche "top 5" o roba del genere. Tra gli articoli del sito ne trovai uno assai interessante "Le 5 cose più inquietanti che si possono trovare sul web". Senza pensarci due volte, cliccai sul link e lo lessi. La classifica era piuttosto banale, i primi quattro posti erano dei video spaventosi su fantasmi, mostri e stupidaggini varie. Spostai il puntatore sull'icona per togliere il sito quando vidi la prima posizione: "TaytBot.exe". Incuriosito lo lessi e rimasi leggermente stranito, TaytBot.exe era un programma scaricabile per computer, dove, come era scritto sul sito "può cambiare la vita di una persona". Sotto l'articolo c'era il link per il download, che io, incuriosito cliccai. Il link mi indirizzò su un altro sito, che probabilmente doveva essere il sito ufficiale di TaytBot. Aspettai quei soliti 2-3 minuti del download, cliccai sull'icona del programma scaricato e lo feci partire. Il programma venne lanciato a schermo intero. Dopo una piccola fase di caricamento, apparve la scritta TaytBot sullo schermo. Il programma aveva uno sfondo nero e il font usato era quello che si trovava nei vecchi computer, probabilmente era stato fatto così per imitare la vecchia programmazione. In basso a destra c'era una scritta, doveva essere il nome del team di sviluppo, "NaNasoftware". Al centro, sotto la scritta principale vi era "Begin", inizia. Quando lo cliccai, subito dopo venne una scritta: "Hey! What's your name?" Sotto di essa inserii il mio nome, e dopo un lungo caricamento apparì la scritta "TaytBot is ready". Dopo di quella scritta bisognava cliccare enter, e così feci. TaytBot iniziò ad offendermi, iniziò con offese piuttosto banali, come "sei brutto" o "sei odioso". Dopo un'offesa, bisognava sempre cliccare enter. All'inizio sorridevo, e pensavo a quanto fosse stupido quel programma. Questo, smisi di pensarlo quando ad un certo punto le offese di TaytBot iniziarono ad esagerare sempre di più. Alcune non erano offese, ma minacce di morte e cose orribili che nessuno immaginerebbe come per esempio "spero tua madre venga stuprata e bruciata viva davanti ai tuoi occhi". Ciò che stava succedendo era TROPPO irritante, non sopportavo tutte quelle frasi, ma provai a proseguire finché tutto lo schermo divenne rosso e apparve una scritta che recitava "I KNOW YOU". Subito dopo successe una cosa che ancora non so spiegare, e che mi ha sconvolto al massimo. Sotto la frase Apparve una mia foto, ero io in quel preciso momento. Nella foto avevo degli occhiali da sole quasi completamente neri. La foto era leggermente sbiadita e cupa. Io, in quel momento ero nella mia stanza, era una bella giornata di marzo ma nella foto era sera. Non mi fidai e cercai di chiudere il programma, ma ciò non era possibile, provai a chiuderlo dalla gestione attività ma anche ctrl-alt-canc era bloccato. Dopo numerosi tentativi di chiusura la foto si espanse completamente sullo schermo, ma aveva un nuovo particolare: dietro di me c'era qualcuno, non si capiva bene chi fosse, era una figura vestita di nero con la faccia rivolta verso il basso. Ad un certo punto capii che era un video o una gif, perché la figura si spostava verso di me. Ero molto ansioso in quel momento, in sottofondo si potevano sentire dei pianti di bambini, forse neonati che aumentavano di intensità mano a mano che la figura si avvicinava a me. Alla fine la figura tolse gli occhiali dal me nella foto, e, sconvolto rimasi letteralmente a bocca aperta. Al posto degli occhi avevo due buchi neri, da dove uscivano interiora di qualcosa, e intorno agli occhi c'erano delle ferite che mostravano il mio cervello. La figura alzò lo sguardo, aveva un sorriso orribile e dai denti gocciolava sangue. Il naso era piccolo e aveva i MIEI occhi al posto dei suoi. Davanti a quell'inquietante fotografia apparve la scritta "Thanks for using TaytBot". Dopo quelle orribili vicende, contattai due miei amici esperti di informatica e provarono a ispezionare TaytBot. Trovarono una cartella compressa che conteneva i data del programma. I miei due amici, alla vista di essi si sconvolsero, perché erano stati criptati in un modo quasi impossibile da decifrare. Contattai gli admin del sito dove avevo trovato il download ma quella notizia era stata cancellata e non ne sapevano niente di TaytBot. Non ho ancora capito quale fosse lo scopo di TaytBot e anche perché nessuno oltre me sapeva della sua esistenza. Possiedo ancora quell'orribile programma sul mio computer, non oserò mai più aprirlo. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Media Categoria:Internet